


Cherry

by k_itt



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: "Don't you call him what you used to call me"--Inspired and written while I listened to the songCherry, by Harry Styles.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I have this hanging on my wip folder since november and I wrote it while listen to the song, with intentions to maybe use it some day, but I guess this is really it's final form. so here it is.

It still hurt, when Ten stared at the mirror and brown eyes met his own, but it was so fast, it wouldn’t last. It didn’t last. Soon, they found someone else and they stood there. Together. And Ten was not the one beside Jaehyun on that mirror.

It still hurt, when Ten closed his eyes and he passed by. Jaehyun’s scent, mixed up with the perfume Ten had brought to him on his last birthday, their last valentines, because Ten loved it so much to feel it on Jaehyun’s skin; it still felt the same inside his lungs.

It still hurt, when Ten tossed himself in bed, alone, and red and green and black from the old checkered pattern on his sleeves – Jaehyun’s sleeves – looked washed out, from wearing it so much, probably. Two to share did this; to clothes and sheets and feelings too, probably.

It hurt the most when Ten heard it, from the corner of the room, Jaehyun’s deep voice and the name, those sweet names that Jaehyun once used to call him – Ten – not Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


End file.
